Last Mission
by Tygers eyes
Summary: A lot can be expressed in the calm before the battle. In the TMNT 2k12 Universe, three years later. They have gained some friends, and come up with a plan to take down the Kraang once and for all.
1. Purple

**If I don't see you again.**

This was it the last mission. To take down an alien invasion, seems like a job for the military or at the very least the police. Not a small group of people. Even if a majority of those people are ninjas. But they had known about the Invasion for years, and have sabotaged every advance. Now they had the inside knowledge, they knew when and where it was going to start, and how they were going to stop it. The details where plotted out in great lengths in one ninjas head. Even if the military was going to get involved he had a plan for that. He looked at his watch and went though it in his head. Everyone had a job to do and even if they didn't do it there was a backup. Donatello took a deep breath. He needed to trust that everyone would do their job. He needed to let go of the plan and just put it into action.

Donatello dropped his wrist with his watch and looked up. He saw all of his family and the friends they had made. They were all saying reassuring things to each other, or getting pumped for game time. One friend he lingered on for a while. Felling his gaze she looked up at him. She was geared up to go with a small backpack full of weapons and supplies, and a belt with communications and her fans. Even if she was ready to fight of hoards of aliens she still looked as pretty as the day he had laid eyes on her two years ago. She had grown up a bit, gotten amazingly skilled at Ninjutsu and now her hair was short. He remembered when she was almost kidnapped by the Kraang, she fought tooth and nail and in the end they got her by her ponytail. She promptly cut it off and escaped. That story scared the living crap out of Donatello, all the variables, all the "what ifs". What if she hadn't grabbed her fan back as she was escaping. What if she didn't hold her breath long enough to get though the Demention X air. What if they weren't down a level of the building and couldn't clear away for her to escape? What if. Donatello always planned for What Ifs now. He knew that everything wasn't predicable his attraction to April was a testament to that. And he knew that whatever the enemy did couldn't be totally predicted.

"It's just around the corner, guys." His older brother Leonardo's words snapped him out of his thoughts. Any minute now they would jump out of the vehicle and into the plan. His head was still reeling around the plan and what ifs and he couldn't go in to battle with a full head. A hand rested on his arm. Donatello looked down at April who had made her way over to him. One look at her face told him that she knew exactly what was going through his head and that he should stop worrying. He let a breath out. She opened her arms. The hug was brief but it was just long enough to get him to stop thinking. Donatello set her down on the ground but kept her arm's length away. He had grown up too, in two years. He leaned his head down to rest his forehead on hers. They both breathed like their Sensei had taught them how to. Donatello blushed at the closeness but kept his mind focused on the breathing.

"If I don't see you again April," He though calmly, "Then I want to remember this moment." Donatello opened his eyes and stepped away. April nodded in agreement. Did he just say that out loud? He looked around to see if anyone else had heard, they weren't paying attention. His second eldest brother Raphael was ready at the door; he nodded Donatello over to stand with him at the ready. April moved to her position on the other door. Casey noted her presents next to him he had his game face on. Angle took her spot next to him and Karai took to Aprils other side. A look passed the two Kunoichi's.

Donatello looked away and breathed, His Eldest brother Leonardo stood facing them holding the door for the right moment. He made eye contact with each one of his brothers making sure that everyone knew what was going to happen.

His youngest brother punched him in the arm. "Ready bro?" Michelangelo was bouncing with excitement. Donatello smiled, "Yep." Raphael Grunted, pleased with how much fighting he was about to do. Leo smiled as well, satisfied he opened the door.

They all had a job to do, their small Family, to stop an alien invasion, One. Last. Mission.

"BOOYAH..." They all jumped.


	2. Blue

**You better make it out alive.**

Leonardo stopped the vehicle, the last mission. The responsibility hung heavy on him. He had to know what to do if every single one of Donatello's plans went wrong. They had planned for days. But having a plan still wasn't as good as having a leader there to get you out of a hopeless situation. He had to direct his brother's instincts, logic and talents in to a manner that would take down the Kraang. He had a responsibility to them to lead them; he had a responsibility to his Father to get them home. Not only did he hold responsibility to his own family but to his friends as well. All these lives, all this weight, all on him. He had hope that they could do it. They all had skills that would contribute. He looked at each person in the vehicle, all the people he owed responsibility to. One who had noticed that the vehicle had stopped was looking at him. Her arms crossed and eyes burrowing into his face.

Karai was the enemy the one he couldn't trust. She was his complete opposite. When her father died fallen by his own ambition and to the Kraang, it was set up that she would take control of the Foot clan. She couldn't handle the responsibility, and dropped out completely. She didn't want to please her father, or control her soldiers. She became a gray area only pleasing herself. When she needed or wanted something she took it. She was content. The Foot broke off into two street gangs, one under Bradford and the other under Xever. She didn't care what became of them, she wasn't about to stop them either. She was free of responsibility. Leo didn't envy her life. He had learned that responsibly was what kept him and his bothers alive. It was what something that had consequences that he learned to take it like a leader should. Someone needed to be responsible. He had tried to beckon her to be a part of his team; he so badly wanted her to fight alongside him. He thought it would make her happy, but that was selfish of him. She was free and who was he to lock her into a side, even if it was the good side. This saddened him. But when he sent word out to her about the invasion, she joined the team. Mostly for her own survival but Leo would take it.

Karai's piercing gaze reminded him that he also had responsibility to himself. He always gave to everyone, but what was left for him? What did he want? Leo looked at her. Oh how he wished he could just hug her, or tell her what was on his mind like he could with April or his Brothers. To relieve is burdens on her to show her that he wasn't the Leader all the time. As a responsibility to himself, He was going to show Karai how he felt. In a way that wouldn't off set their healing friendship.

Leo stood, "It's just around the corner guys." Everyone got ready mentally. Leo walked up to Karai. "What do you want?" She leaned against the wall.

"This is the last mission." He stated dumbly.

"Ya, so what about it?" Karai looked distantly at the people that filled the vehicle.

"Can I trust you to follow the plan?" This wasn't as demanding as Leo wanted it to be. In fact it was almost a plea.

Karai shrugged, "It's a sound plan, but the team you have given me isn't much, with the small time pick pocket, and the lanky hockey brawler, not to mention the newbie Kunoichi."

Leo nodded, but didn't move. "Do you think we can do it?" he wanted her honest opinion.

Karai looked away. As a ninja she was trained not to give away any information and if that meant hiding her face she would. "It's a sound plan." She repeated with out emotion. They both knew that plans don't always go accordingly.

Karai dropped her arms and prepared to walk away, when Leo's hand shot out and caught hers. His hand engulfed her slender one. She shot a look at him to see what he was doing, but it was his turn to hide his face. She looked down at his hand. How he held hers told all. He was nervous, and not of just because of the mission. He was nervous to know what she thought, about the mission... and about him. That is all he wished to accomplish in that moment. To make her know that he cared what she thought. She turned her face away thinking it over. She decided to give him the best consolidation she could think up.

"You better make it out alive." Karai hollowly threatened.

"Ya, you too."

They stood like that for a minute; Karai couldn't break the hold for she needed Leo to be his best if he was going to lead an anti-invasion strike team. If she let go first his head would be filled with nonsense trying to decode if she liked him or not. Leo looked over to where his two brothers Donatello and Raph where standing at the door. He had done something for himself; he had held Karai's hand and hopefully expressed what he wanted. Now it was time to resume the responsibility he had to his brothers and the earth. Slowly he slipped his hand away from Karai's.

Leo walked to the front of his brothers and held on to the door. He looked at every one of his brothers. He loved them and was responsible for their safety.

Mikey walked up to the door face last, and punched Donatello. "Ready bro?" at those words Leo noticed Karai look back at him. Her look spoke volumes. Leo smiled satisfied, he opened the door.


	3. Red

**Keep them safe**

Casey Jones was the daylight eyes of the turtle team, along with April. He had more free time then she did especially in the summer when there wasn't any hockey practice. He met the turtle two years ago, when he was trying to figure out where some of his younger team members were up to after practice. The coach was the one that put Casey up to the job; coach was worried that the boys were getting into mischief. Come to find out his team members were trying to be recruited by the various gangs of New York. Why because they were young, tough, and needed money.

Unknown to Casey the gangs that held the interest of his teammates were involved with the Foot Clan. While Casey tried to find out a way to get his teammates out of there, the turtles smoke bombed the place, attacked, and questioned the recruiters to find out where the Foot was. This was before the Foot was disbanded and they had heavy ties with the Kraang.

Seeing anyone mess with his team mates miffed Casey. He wouldn't stand for it even if they deserved it. He fought the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be Raph. Realizing that Raph wasn't your average attacker, Casey cut his losses, gathered his team members and ran. Enraged Raph followed, but Casey new a thing or two about the alley ways of New York. Raph ended up with his shell caught under a chain link fence, facing some angry feral cats. Raph vowed revenge.

Casey Tried to explain to his team members what had happened but no one got a good look at the attackers. Casey had but every time he opened his mouth about it no one believed him, once his mom go worried and suspected drugs. Casey deiced to just shut his mouth and went on doing what he usually did, school, hockey, and beating off criminals that liked to prowl around his neighborhood.

He had been doing it since he was 13. He loved his mom and his little family that lived in his broken down apartment building. No one was going to mess with them. At first he did it for the little old ladies that would pay him in change that he could waste on the arcade. But then he did it just because it was fun to fight and win. Once he had done it so long he started feeling like a hero, especially when he started to hear stories about his deeds when the little kids would play.

Casey was out doing what he did best when he meet with the turtles again. Raph saw him while on patrol and came to exact revenge. The mugger that Casey was working on got away. Casey knew now that words wouldn't do action would. After Casey got his belt free from his fire escape he set up a trap. These back and forth little fights continued for a while. Until each party gained a new found respect for each other. Raph asked why Casey didn't tell anyone about him, and Casey asked what Raph did all night. Raph would sometimes talk to Casey when he needed to be away from his family, and Casey would help the Turtles when they couldn't go into the daylight or get intell about strange happenings around the dark alleys.

Casey Jonse looked into his bag filled with weapons; he wasn't going into this fight unprepared.

"Are you so scrawny that you really need all those weapons?" Raph had come up behind him.

"Pffff. You want to go? See how scrawny I am?" Casey got into a fighting position. He tried to jab Raph with his fist, Raph easily dodged.

In a blur Raph got Casey's hand and twisted it behind his back. Casey cringed in pain. "and that is why you are on team C" Raph smirked.

"C ?" Casey slowed down his speech into mocking mode "Did you forget how to count Raph?"

"No Stupid, those two are team B" he jerked a thumb at the end of the vehicle where Mikey and Donnie where. He let Casey free. Casey rotated his shoulder making sure everything was ok. There was a silence between them.

"So what do you think?" Casey finally breathed out.

"Of your strength? Personally you are really lanky maybe you should lift some more or…"

"NO idiot, not of me! Of this mission."

Raph just shrugged his shoulders, "As long as I get to take down a lot of Kraang, I'll be happy." He crossed his arms contently

"You aren't worried? At all?" Casey questioned.

"You should stop hanging out with April you are starting to sound like her."

Casey frowned, "Ya, maybe…" he ran his hand though the back of his hair and looked down at the ground. There was a long pause.

"Hey," Casey looked up at Raph. His green eyes where in all seriousness but he held a grin, "Keep them safe, K?" Raph extended his arm to Casey

"Even Karai?" Casey raised an eyebrow. They both looked at her standing over the seat to the side of Leo.

"Ya, if she died we would never hear the end of it from Leo." Raph rolled his eyes

Casey chuckled, clasping on to Raph's forearm. "You too man. Wouldn't want to hear 'bout the Kraang turning any of you guys into turtle soup."

"They'll be eating my sais before they eat anyone here." Raph patted his weapons of choice to add effect. With their pact made to protect those around them they nodded and let go.

Raph got ready at the side door, he had gotten words out that he needed to and now he was ready for action. He looked over and saw April and Donnie standing close to each other. Why was he always surrounded by love sick losers? Raph rolled his eyes again motioning for Donnatello to get his butt over to the door, and get ready.


	4. Orange

Gosh Kid…

Angel use to think no one cared about her, her mom cared about drugs, her dad cared about himself, and her brother cared about his job. She thought none cared until the Purple Dragons took her in. She had a sisters and brothers that looked out for her and for that she did anything for them.

Angel was a small sly African American chick that was young (about 15) and fast. She could get into air vents and scrape a place dry quickly. She could slip her slim hands into anyone pocket unnoticed. She was the youngest recruit of the Purple Dragons and proud of it. She was mostly stationed in the area around her apartment complex that was also home to Casey Jones. She was the only one that could loot places and people there without being caught by the masked man. One part was because the masked man only saw a cute little girl and not a hardened criminal.

Angel had heard rumors of mutants from the Purple Dragons that were stationed in Little Japan. But she though they were only rumors or over exaggerations. Like Xever being turned into a fish? Ya right. He had a reputation of being slippery as a fish though. Bradford couldn't be a real dog, he had to be as vicious as one to earn what people were saying about him. And Ninja Turtles now that one takes the cake. Most likely just some guys with different fighting skills who wear some ridiculous body armor. That is what she thought until she actually met one.

Angel had waited a long time to pull of this heist. She mostly did house calls and pockets but now it was a full out robbery. It meant that the Purple Dragons trusted her, and she wouldn't let them down. It was an old Antic store filled with old jewels and stuff like that. She had no Idea what this would be funding but she really didn't care as long as she got her adrenaline rush for the night.

Her look outs gave her the signal and one of her brothers in crime lifted her up to the air vent, she got to work quickly and was in in no time.

She loaded up all her pockets on her Cargo army pants and her small backpack and started to head out. there was sounds of a scape happening outside the air vent. Angel waited.

"I know Bradford is using your trade lines to move Tech all over the city! Where are they?" The voice that threatened her gang sounded familiar but she didn't dwell on that.

"I don't know man! I'm just the look out! But the girl in the store knows. She's the mastermind." Her look out panicked.

"That traitor!" Angel thought. She shot out of the vent and pounced on the masked man. She had thrown her weight at his head, he fell but wasn't out as she had hoped. "Down fall of my size."

"Angel! What are you doing here?!" The masked man struggled

She was Caught the masked man knew her name pulled her aside and showed her it was Casey her jock of a neighbor that was hired by her brother to tail her. A lot of good he ever did. He started to lecture her but luckily for Angel the Cop cars started to come, she slipped away from Casey. After that she didn't have any place to go if she went home Casey would start up the lecture again. Angel went back to headquarters.

Casey felt bad that he had been lacking on his responsibility to keep Angel safe. But he also had a responsibility to keep trailing his leads to help the Guys take down their enemies. Casey called Mikey to help. It was good because most of the Guys didn't want Mikey on their team for his lack of focus, and it was an opportunity for him to practice a new technic with fishing wire.

At the Purple dragon headquarters, which was an old abandon ware house, there was a meeting with the head recruiter of the area. Angel sucked in a deep breath before heading in and heard the conversation.

"She knows the masked man, She's on his side." One of her look outs was ratting on her. she would not stand for that!

"I DO NOT!" she stormed in.

"Oh ya! How did he know your name!" the younger of the look outs spouted.

"How should I know!" she glared up at his face challenging him.

The head Recruiter walked up to the two "Either way the masked man knows something about you and could have followed you here."

"But he didn't! I made sure the cops would block his path."

"Ya but what if he comes again? Huh? What if he find out hide out? What if?" the first look out barked at her face.

The head recruiter looked at her thoughtfully. "We are going to have to let you go from the purple dragons." Goons that where lounging around now stood up.

Angel threw down all the stolen goods she had in her pockets. "What! We are a family you can't just let me go like it is a job! I get all the money for this operation!"

"About that we are getting big bucks to hide things for some Upper class man, so your services are not needed." They all moved in closer.

"But I Swore Allegiance to you! I have a tattoo!" Angel sputtered, she knew there was only two ways out of the Purple dragons, death or witness protection.

"Sorry sis." The pounced Angel ducked and ran between their legs. They all took swipes at her but she was too small. She headed to the door but it was locked. She was cornered. She flashed her fist at the youngest. She had on her Brass knuckles and he was out. Jumped over him and used her momentum to kick her other look out where it hurts. The two weakest ones were down and out. She ran to a crane and grabbed the hook at the end sending it flying into the head of another goon. She then climbed the crates that could possibly be the thing that the rich man wanted hid. She looked down at the men climbing after her.

"You Jerks! You'll miss me!" She pounced down on them using the upper ground to send her foot smashing into a face. The guy underneath him got an unconscious body to the head. Angel hopped off of the create pile making the boxes fall on top of them for good measures. Now what was left was the recruiter and he didn't get his job just for being organized. He was a fairly large man. And compared to angel he was an ogre. Angel swiftly climbed onto his back and was about to gouge his eyes out when he threw her down, knocking the air out of her. he raised his foot about to kick her in the ribs when she used her breakdancing Skills and Windmilled at his other knee, he was down, but not out. Angel Stood up over him. the recruiter tried to grab her tiny ankles but he couldn't move his hand forward. He looked at his hand and didn't have enough time to figure out that there was fishing wire around his wrist before he was out with a swift kick to the head by Angel.

"Over here!" A voice said.

Angel looked at where the voice came from and found an opened window. She ran, as far as she could with her breath still gone. She stopped in an alley way to breath.

"That was sooo COOOL! You are so kick butt!" The same voice congratulated her. it was enthusiastic.

"Why didn't you help me?" she pulled her innocent little girl card.

"Oh I did when that big dude was about to trip you I stopped him. Pretty cool huh?"

He wasn't showing himself, which was weird. "How did you do that? I didn't see anything."

"Like this." a wallet not belonging to her started to float out of her pocket in front of her face. Angel grabbed it to see a needle in the soft leather with fishing wire connected to it. she tried to look up to see where the wire went, she saw a shadow but that was about it. the Shadow started walking taking the wallet with him.

"Hey that's mine!" she grabbed after it.

"Is it?" He whipped it up. "The card says a Brad Carvender." The voice didn't really sound disappointed or mad just curious.

"Ok so it's not mine but still I was going to use it."

"For what?" He continued to walk on the roof and Angel kept up with him.

"Food, mostly my brother always buys mac and cheese and Raman and I am sick of it!"

The Shadow giggled. "I know what you mean I use to eat only algae and worms. Eeeelgggg."

"Algae and worms?" Angel stopped in her tracks. Who was this? "Is that some sort of healthy diet?"

The Shadow laughed again. "Well my father was told it was good for us. And it was all we had for a while."

"Us? The only thing? Was your dad some kind of control freak?"

Laughter again. But it wasn't degrading it was just amusing. "Kinda, but he means well and recently he has been more chill. And by us I mean my bros they are some cool dudes…"

They continued to walk as the Shadow talked about what his brothers were like; Angel wished she had brothers that cared so much. Right now if it wasn't for the shadow she would be alone. Her brother was out working until 5 in the morning then he would sleep until 3, but even then he wouldn't talk to her. And she thought she had Casey but from what he pulled to night she would never forgive him. Now she didn't even have the dragons. What would she do? She must look crazy talking to no one. She was just glad that he stuck to the alley ways.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Angel looked darkly at the ground. "No."

"Oh…" the shadow paused. "Well I don't know you enough to be your bro but I could be your friend, and then we could work it up to siblinghood!"

It was Angels turn to laugh. "But I don't even know you, or know what you look like."

"Oh ya. My name is Michelangelo but just call me Mikey. I already told you about my family, and what I use to eat." He paused again before starting up brightly. "Speaking of food I think you owe me a pizza, for saving you back there." The shadow changed the subject completely

"No Way I did all the work! What did you do stop a guy with fishing wire and open a window big woop."

"And I walked you home!" Angel looked around her and indeed she was behind her apartment building.

"What?" Angel said softly. "What are you some sort of street magician?" she had seen them con some tourist around Time Square.

The shadow laughed brightly. "A magician never revels his secretes, and I just showed you a fishing wire trick. I'm more of a ninja." With that he threw some money from the wallet down. "Goodnight Angel see you tomorrow." With that he disappeared. It occurred to her that she never said her name.

The next night Angel sat out on her fire escape, there was nowhere for her to go, and the Dragons would be looking for her. Mikey came again and just talked with her for couple of nights Mikey would always keep to the shadows. He had learned that he tended to keep friends when they couldn't see him. After a while these conversations were what Angel looked forward to. Somehow whenever she was talking to him she felt cared for. When Mikey couldn't talk to her he would put a note on her window with a doodle on it. Telling her how sorry he was and that him and is brothers would be out. She figured out that the Purple dragons only cared about how quickly she could slip in and out of places, and not about her. She would still steal, but she would only get the cash to pay for food or essentials that her brother would forget to buy. She still felt neglected by him but now that she was home more during the day she was started to understand that he was doing all of that for her. What she took as Ignoring her was actually shopping, paying off bills, and sleeping so he could do the the Grave yard shift for money to pay for her to live.

One day Angle finally decided to help by trying to find a job. Unfortunately for her that was the day that Casey and April was captured by the Purple dragons on a info mission. When Angel closed the door to her apartment, Mikey's voice shouted from her Kitchen. " Finally! your home, I need your help!" he sounded worried.

"What's wrong? She was about to walk around the corner, but stopped in her tracks, respecting her friend's decision to stay unseen. "How can I help you?"

"Some of my friends got caught by the purple dragons but around little japan, and I was hoping that you could get it and free them."

"Can't your brothers handle it?" She was on the bad side of the Purple Dragons now and didn't want to risk it.

"Not in the daylight! Someone will see us!"

Angle frowned. This was the last straw if they looked so ugly that they couldn't help others, it made no sense. "Mikey, what's the big deal! You're my friend I don't care what you look like." She huffed out finally.

There was a shuffling of feet. "Mikey?" she asked

Angel was suddenly wrapped up in a big bear hug. Physical contact wasn't her thing. But she was stunned by how his skin was green and felt rougher. She felt something hard on his back? Backpack? Armor? Then she realized. "Shell?" The rumors had been true. He dropped her Smiling. She looked into his bright blue human eyes. He wasn't that bad in fact he was cute like a little kid; even though he was obviously older than her. She also liked his freckle it gave him a mischievous look.

"Freaked out yet?" he asked meekly.

Angel smiled. "No way Bro."

Mikey poked his head from his hiding place, beaming. "Really?" he ran to hug her again.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa dude!" angel said being squeezed. "That first hug was for free but the rest you are going to have to earn."

"Sorry," he dropped her still beaming. "I'm just so excited, you are like my first best friend! Well not the first there was Leatherhead…"

Angel cut him off. "Mikey you said you needed help?"

"Oh ya!"

Mikey continued to explain the situation and handed her a plan that Donnie and Leo had drawn up. Angel did her hair differently and got on different clothes that showed off her tattoo. The plan was easily pulled off. Angel showed them and tattoo and the sign and got in. easily got rid of the guards thought a lie. And got to the cage they kept prisoners in. Angel was surprised to see that Mikey's friends were human and that one of them was Casey. No wonder she never saw him around anymore! She got them free, with her lock pick. And they slipped out of there before the shredder could interrogate them. April thanked her and went to the nearest manhole cover. Angel demanded to follow and won against Casey when she told him she already knew they were turtles. Casey gave up the battle and brought her to the lair, much to Leo's distraught and Mikey's delight.

She was a part of it now. She knew that backing out was not an option, but this time it wouldn't really cost her life but her friends peace. And that is what she wanted to. To be needed and cared for.

Mikey tapped his foot impatiently, he hated waiting, even if what he was waiting for was a bad thing… did that make sense?

"Man, it's like a funeral in here." Mikey said to no one in particular.

Angel overheard and nonchalantly commented "I know what you mean Broshep."

Mikey smiled back glad to have been heard. "Bro-sheph? Bro and Joseph ,Dude are you trying to steal my naming job, sis?" Mikey pointed fingers at Angel sarcastically. Angel smirked and rolled her eyes she opened her mouth to tell him that it was just a name but Mikey cut in.

" Anyways my names not Joseph so it doesn't work. It would really be Bro-Angelo. Mmmmm or OR Bro-key," Mikey scrunched up his face. " Ehhh not that last one Bro-Angelo has a cool ring to it though! Bro-Angelo, Bro-Angelo" Mikey tried out the name several times in his mouth

Angel just chuckled. "You have a talent there dude."

Mikey Smiled at her. "Yeah buddy I do!"

"Sooo you ready?"

"Oh ya! I can't wait to go out there and defeat the Alien scum like a comic book hero!" Mikey struck a heroic pose. Angel giggled. "I wish Leo would speed up this party van though, because this waiting is killing me." Mikey ran his fingers down his face showing off how bored he was, and slouched down to the ground.

Angel followed him, "Well why aren't you playing a game on your phone?"

"Professor Killjoy took the games off my phone to replace it for some new communication cloak-y thingy." Mikey pointed his thumb at Donnie.

"That sucks man, and you can't pull a prank on Raph because he and Casey are romancing it up over there." Mikey laughed, and Angel continued. "I swear they are just twins separated at birth."

"Hahah! Which one is the evil one? There is always an Evil Twin."

"My vote is on Casey." She put on a deep mock voice of Casey "My mommy will get mad at me if I lose a tooth. Watch my pretty face!"

"Hahah! Oh oh but what about Raph?" Mikey put on a fake scowl and dipped into his best Raph impression. "I kiss Spike good night every night. He needs it after I read him a bed time story. That poor baby. "

They both snickered.

"Yep both totally evil. Whatever are we going to do?" she feigned being distressed. "They might kill us in our sleep!" They snickered some more.

The vehicle came to a stop, Leo called back to everyone, "It's just around the corner, guys."

"Show time." Angel nudged Mikey with her elbow.

Mikey stood up laughing and offered his hand to Angel. She just smacked it out of the way and stood on her own. "I got this. My legs ain't broken."

"Ahah ya I keep forgetting."

"Hey we going to have a party after this ya?

"Of Course! You still owe me pizza!" He pointed at her multiple times.

"Ok I promise at the end of this all I'll get you that pizza." If we both make it out alive. Angel added in her mind. She Stuck out her hand to Mikey to complete the promise with a hand shake.

Mikey smiled with the brightness of the sun in the dark room. He lunged forward and picked Angel up in a massive bear hug.

"I meant for us to shake on it you dolt!"

Mikey's Smile faded a little "Hey I think hugs are better promise keepers than handshakes." He squeezed her tighter. Though that squeeze Angel felt how much Mikey feared for her life. he would never say it to worry her.

Mikey put her down, Angel smiled back at him winked, and smacked a fist into his shoulder. "Go crazy out there hero."

Mikey's smile went back to 100%. "You too." He jogged next to Donnie pumped and ready to go.


End file.
